Atticus Moon
Sir Atticus Moon is the main antagonist of Big Time Movie, which is based on the TV series Big Time Rush. He is a business man who owns various properties in London, and plans on taking over the world. He is shown to be a parody of Bond villains. He was portrayed by Trevor Devall, who later played Emperor Palpatine in the LEGO Star Wars TV specials. History Early life Before the movie he desired world domination; he believed that the world problems stem from constant arguments betweens its leaders, and thus thought it could only be controlled by one person - him. MI6 agent Simon Lane, caught wind of the plan but couldn't prove it, and he went rogue and stole the one thing Moon's plan really needed - the Beetle, an antigravity device. Role in the film Moon's men eventually capture Simon, but not before he places a device in a bag identical to his, belonging to Kendall Knight of Big Time Rush, who is on tour in England with the rest of the band. When they find the device, they run into Simon's daughter Penny, who is trying to prove her fathers innocence. When they find out of the Beetle's power, the band realize they are being followed by Moon's henchmen, and stick with Penny for saftey, and since MI6 mistook Big Time Rush for stealing the Beetle, they are targets of the law. Penny and the boys go meet Moon who still has Simon hostage, and offers Simon's return in exchange for the Beetle. Penny is watching the deal from a fair distance aiming a weapon at Moon but is caught by one of his henchmen. Simon manages to escape his captors and he, Penny, and the boys flee. Simon gives them weapons to help stop Moon, but is tranqulized by Logan, leaving them to fight Moon themselves. Later Moon finds the bands apartment and abducts Kendall's younger sister Katie. He tells them that they won't see her again unless they deliver the Beetle to him. Moon's plan is soon discovered; He would attach the Beetle to a tractor beam and force the moon out of its orbit and use the resulting natural disasters to strong arm world leaders into handing control of their countries to him. MI6 try to intercept him but Moon has their signal jammed. To make matters worse, one of Moon's henchmen manages to steal the Beetle, but the boys head to Moon's mansion with Penny, equiped with advanced spy weapons and assult Moon's mansion. In while BTR and Penny fight Moon's henchmen, Moon begins to put his plan into action, using a force field to protect himself. James manages to fall on Moon through the force field, and steal the Beetle aborting Moon's plan. Despite his defeat, Moon is still a relentless man, and he holds Katie at gunpoint outside his mansion, demanding the boys give him the Beetle. Kendall is forced to toss the Beetle to Moon and when he reaches out to grab it, Katie steps on his foot, so when Moon stumbles over, the Beetle gets caught on his back, lifting Moon into the air. Given the circumstances, Moon would be dead, as the Beetle would either drop him to his death, or lift him out of the atmosphere. Category:Aristocrats Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Wealthy Category:Businessmen Category:Parody/Homage Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Archenemy Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Bigger Bads